Parallel Universes
by Vauseman.TayLaur
Summary: Vauseman AU: Several ways in which things could've happened. The ending is always the same. They are stuck together. Different scenarios.
1. Universe 1

Parallel Universes

Is there a safe way to say: I should've/would've/could've done/said (insert noun here)?

Let me make this clear, I'm not saying that those possibilities do not exist, I'm just certain that even if they indeed were other choices, we would all have ended up in the exact same point.

Why? Well, I really believe that I was destined to meet her.

Out of all the possibilities I had that day, I _had_ to go there, I had to enter that stupid bar. I was going to stay home, watch a movie, maybe drink a beer or anything to take the edge off, but somehow I was there, in the exact same moment.

We managed to exist in this universe in the same exact moment.

Life on earth (at least for _Homo sapiens sapiens_ ) started approximately 130,000 years ago, and out of sheer coincidence we live in the same age, year, continent, country and hell, same fucking state and neighborhood.

There are infinite universes, mathematically speaking and if you believe, metaphysically too, but not just that, astronomically.

Thousands and thousands of galaxies with different planets and different types of lives.

And still.

" _It's_ a little _cold out_ for a _margarita_ , _don't you think_?"

And that stupid smile.

I believe we fell back in love in that moment.

Yes, back. Because there's no way that was the first time our souls met. There was a painful familiarity in all of that. We both knew that even if everything failed, we'd still be together, no matter what.

And several years later, here I am, proving the fucking point. Both in prison.

OF FUCKING COURSE we had to be in the same stupid fucking prison.

But going back to the Parallel universe shit, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. For instance:

What If:

We met at the bar but we didn't talk?

We met at the bar, talked, and went to my place instead of her's?

Fucking Silvie never arrived?

Fucking Silvie arrived and joined us?

Okay that one is too fucked up to even think about it, but you get me now?

And the more I analyze the different scenarios, I'm really convinced that the outcome would've been the same.

Both of us, together –stuck together.

Because the stupid theory about human beings being four legged and shit, separated as a punishment by Greek god Zeus and struggling to find your other "half" sounds fucking moronic and at the same fucking time I can feel her even when she's not even close and I can feel what she's feeling and I know that she's a fucking egoistical little shit, but I fucking love her.

And I fucking hate it.

Also… I fucking love it.

"I fucking hate you  
But I love you  
I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
You're good at being perfect  
We're good at being troubled  
Yeah"

Enlisting several years later, what if:

Larry was never in the fucking picture?

We both didn't get caught?

We stopped loving each other?

Didn't fuck in the chapel?

There's endless possibilities and somehow I can imagine all of them with the same outcome, just in a different order and/or totally different but the feeling being the same.

Just so you can picture this thing:

 _What if we met at the bar but we didn't talk? Picture this._

 _Piper enters the bar, asking the bartender for a job and trying to give him her resume._

 _Alex watches her from her table and listens intently to what she's saying, because she find's herself captivated by that cute voice._

 _Piper orders a Margarita and Alex snorts, thinking it's cold outside to be having a Margarita, but she keeps quiet and just observes the fragile-looking girl._

 _Alex wants to comment on the girl's choice of clothes but knows better and just keeps observing the gorgeous woman who, casually watches her too, with a totally nervous expression._

 _Piper feels uncomfortable, receiving all that attention from the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, she doesn't even notice that she's really enjoying the art of practically ogling a woman._

 _Alex doesn't mind because she's, by now eye-fucking Piper, trying to imagine what it would be like having her underneath her sheets._

 _Piper is starting to get drunk, but she's in that phase where you just feel a pleasant buzz and she watches as the raven-haired girl bends over trying to pick up something she dropped (she didn't even paid attention to that unimportant detail)._

 _Alex deliberately keeps her ass up, and suddenly turns around, still in the same position, letting the blonde girl watch her full cleavage that pleads to escape._

 _Piper audibly gasps and catches her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling a pool forming in her underwear. Hell, she might as well cum right there and then because the raven-haired girl suddenly vocalizes for the same time and Piper swears that sultry voice is the sexiest thing she's ever heard, that voice is sex itself._

 _Alex picks her glasses from the floor and puts them back on, sipping from her new beer and moaning in pleasure, she closes her eyes to enhance her taste and when she opens those green orbs, they are almost blackened and she fixes her stare on the blonde lady who is unashamedly biting her left index finger, always watching the other woman._

 _The whole word has long since ceased to exist for both of them._

 _They are too far gone to stop now._

 _Alex fell in her own game._

 _Piper wasn't as innocent as she looked._

 _So when the blonde stood up and motioned Alex to follow her, the raven-haired woman was practically running to the bathroom, behind the blonde one._

 _They barely finished opening the door when their lips collided forcefully, trying to possess and drink and savour every inch of the other's mouth._

 _Devouring each other, they frantically search for skin to skin contact, getting rid of all of the offending pieces of clothing that made the task absolutely more desperate._

 _When they were finally naked, Alex caught Piper's nipple between her teeth without a warning and Piper almost screamed in pleasure, head rolling backwards and exposing her long neck._

 _Alex knew exactly what she was doing when she flicked her tongue above Piper's nipples and Piper was just standing awkwardly close to the wall, so she turned Alex and slammed her back to the wall._

 _Alex was caught off guard by the action, unfamiliar with that treatment, because she's the one in control._

 _But Piper didn't know._

 _Piper didn't even care._

 _She placed inadvertedly two digits around Alex's clit and started massaging and squeezing so slowly and so deliciously that Alex opened her mouth and moaned long and low, almost growling._

 _Alex shivers and Piper melts, biting back a moan._

 _Alex thrusts two fingers inside Piper who is more than ready. She starts moving her fingers, thrusting in and out of the blonde, while she tries to maintain her rhythm and fucks Alex too._

 _Movements become erratic and breathing is a difficult task as they both start to reach their climax._

 _Not a single word is needed because they seem to be in complete synchrony._

 _Piper falls off the edge first and her world collapses in broken phrases and exploding colors, Alex putting her free arm around the blonde's waist to try to keep her standing._

 _Piper rides her orgasm as she whispers on Alex's ear: "I want you to cum."_

 _And it is all it takes for Alex to let go and start shivering violently. Her orgasm is short but intense and she feels her knees starting to fail, so she lets go of Piper and puts her hand on the wall, trying to not fall to the floor._

 _After several seconds of the two trying to catch their breath, Alex breaks the silent stares and says in a raspy voice:_

 _"Hello."_

I can totally picture that happening.

I love it.

And I hate it.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time, and I apologize for not updating any of my stories. I will get to it soon.

By the way, the lyrics in the middle are from IFHY-Tyler, the creator.


	2. Universe 2

Universe #2 Where Alex is a dude.

Alex Vause saw his name shining brightly on the marquee. This is a dream come true.

He sighed and smiled because his band really deserved to be in the spotlight after several years of composing and trying to be heard.

"Hey, Alex, man. Are you coming with us?" asked Poussey, her guitarist, a skinny, short-haired girl, with big brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I will, you go ahead, I'll meet you at The Dot." Alex answered happily. "I just want to be alone for a bit, I need to do some thinking." he finished, scrambling his black hair with both hands and simpering.

"Vause, you better show, man. I mean it, or there will be something involving shoe polish and genitalia." yelled Nick Nichols from across the street, his hand around the waist of his girlfriend, Lorna who was giggling stupidly.

Both Poussey and Alex laughed and kept staring at each other for a moment, before Poussey took a deep breath and said:

"Anyway, you should really come. I'll leave you to think, but don't be late." she didn't even wait for an answer before she turned around and crossed the empty street to follow their friends and bandmates.

Alex started walking down the street, hands in his black-leather jacket pockets and humming contentedly.

He kept walking the known streets of Toronto and ended up in a park, near the hockey stadium. He decided that it was a nice spot to sit down, so he did, he sat down on the grass and leaned against a big tree,took out of his bag his favorite notebook and pencil and figured that he could try to write a new song.

"There is a void... surrounding my soul... when I feel alone... I... blah blah blah" he was saying as he wrote the supposed lyrics, but he was feeling blocked and none of the things he was writing made him feel good.

"Such a waste of time" he said to himself.

The sun was going down and he could feel the cold penetrating every inch of his skin and mist kept coming out of his mouth every time he spoke, so he immediately started pretending he was smoking, putting his left hand on his mouth and taking long drags out of a nonexistent cigar.

"Hey, don't you want a real one?"

He jumped out of his skin when the shrill voice reached his ears.

His heart started beating fast but he thought that it had nothing to do with the fright he just received.

"I must seem a total loser, and now, I'm embarrassing myself even more, thank you. I should just stop talking now." He finished in a deep, sultry voice, trying to avoid eye contact and sporting crimson cheeks.

The girl kept walking towards him, laughing loudly and didn't say anything. She sat down beside Alex, both with their backs pressed on the tree.

Both kept silent and the first thing she noticed was his smell. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and inhaled deeply.

"Want one?" she said, pulling out her box of cigarettes and taking one out for herself.

"Uhm, sure, why not? Thanks." Alex said, taking one out too, and taking the lighter from her hands to light her cigarette for her.

He hadn't had a smoke before but he suddenly wanted this girl to like him, so he bravely lit his own fag and took a fairly good drag out.

His lungs were burning and his throat was screaming in pain as if he was drowning and had a million pins inserted there at the same time, he wanted to brutally cough and his eyes were watering but he made the greatest effort not to give himself away, so he naturally blew the smoke and cleared his throat as if he wanted to speak, so the girl turned her head and looked at him straight in the eye.

He was so caught up by her striking cerulean eyes and the feelings he was able to perceive that he forgot that he was supposed to say something.

"I'm Piper, by the way... and you are?" the blonde girl said, with a timid smile creeping up her delicate features.

"Alex. I'm Alex." he said, turning his head to the entrance of the hockey stadium, diverting his attention from her, trying desperately to not appear like a typical teenager with raging hormones and in need of a girlfriend.

She kept smoking at leisure and seemed to be really enjoying it. He painfully gave it four more drags and waited for it to consume itself.

"I'm freezing, Alex. Do you want to go somewhere a little less cold?" Piper said, shivering violently.

"Sorry. Yes. Let's go..." he said, standing up and offering her a hand. "Do you have any plans, Piper?" he asked shyly.

"Actually... I do."

"Oh, that's cool then, I have to go, I was supposed to -"

"BUT the gig I'm attending won't start for another two hours." she finished, putting right hand on his mouth.

Alex burst out laughing and started running through the park, yelling "Then we better hurry, come on, I'll buy you a nice hot chocolate and then you can go to your gig."

Piper scoffed and said "As if I'm going to try to catch you."

"What's that?" Alex said, returning to where Piper was standing.

"I'm not running anywhere, Alex." she said, biting her bottom lip, to prevent her from smiling.

"Oh" Alex said and grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder, all the way to The Dot.

"So that's how it is?" Piper asked calmly.

"Yeah, we better hurry."

* * *

Good, night, we're Downtown Sasquatch and this is called Shine.

Alex started strumming the notes in his guitar, eyes filled with passion and he seemed totally in control of his emotions.

 _Something about the way you shine_

 _when the lights go out_

 _I wanna make you mine._

 _Something about the way it seems_

 _you're always here_

 _in my dream._

He began singing along with the music and it was magical to Piper's ears. He had the perfect voice.

 _More like the perfect everything._

He was a tall boy, alabaster skin that contrasted perfectly with his short, straight, black hair. He wore glasses and had the perfect sultry voice that made him a total dream.

Piper had a problem.

Since the moment she saw him leaning against that tree, muttering to himself, she knew that she wanted to talk to him, he was undoubtedly handsome and he seemed mysterious, interesting and adorably dorky.

So she went and spoke to him, but she never expected him to be that funny and easy going.

She suddenly felt sad that those lyrics he wrote were meant for someone else.

The final chords were strummed and Big Boo, the bassist thanked the crowd for listening and they left the stage.

Piper didn't even wait for the other bands, she left the theater and went home.

* * *

After two more hours, the results were finally announced and Downtown Sasquatch won the contest, so that meant that they were going to record their material in the studio for free.

"Dude, this is the best thing that has ever happened to us!" Nick said ecstatic.

They were all jumping and hugging each other, but Alex was all the time watching the entrance in hope of catching Piper again, but no such luck.

"Hey, well, let's go celebrate!" Alex said "I want to get drunk!" he said happily.

"Genius, we can't buy alcohol." Poussey said, still a bit sulky. (she had been that way since she saw Alex enter The Dot with Piper).

"That's no problem, guys." Big Boo said smiling from ear to ear. "My fake ID can buy anything you want, we just need a place to crash."

The four of them turned their heads to look at Poussey.

"Oh no... not my place." Poussey said, shaking her head furiously.

"Come on man, we will behave, I promise. I'll take care of everyone." Lorna begged.

"Yeah, come on, just one night."

"Tomorrow we don't have school."

"Your parents aren't in town." They all started saying.

"Okay!"

"Yeah?!" They all asked

"Yeah, okay. We can go, but no funny business Nichols!"

"No, I swear" Nick replied. "At least until you pass out." He murmured.

"I heard that" Poussey said as they all walked to her house, laughing and joking.

* * *

Piper Typed "Downtown Sasquatch" on Facebook and searched for the band.

She found them quickly and clicked on their page.

She spent several minutes looking at their pictures and videos before she decided that it was okay to add Alex.

Alex Vause.

"It sounds nice... Alex Vause" she said out loud and opened her bedroom window to smoke.

Cigarettes helped her think properly and gave her a sense of calmness.

"Ugh, I'm pathetic, I better cancel that friend request." She thought, putting out the cigar and going to get her celphone to cancel it, but to her surprise, Alex had already accepted her friend request and had sent her a message.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Piper started freaking out before even reading the message.

"Okay, I can do this." She said as she opened it.

 _Alex Vause: Hey Piper! I'm so glad you added me, I was afraid I couldn't find you again._

 _Hey there's a party we're having as a celebration for our victory, I thought I'd ask you, if you can, come to Mortimer Ave 182._

 _Offline._

* * *

Alex was drinking his beer like there was no tomorrow, Nick and Lorna were long gone to God-knows-where, Poussey had invited a few other friends over and was giggling and talking animatedly with them.

Big Boo was on her quest to conquer any single girl she could, flirting and trying to impress girls, daring Alex and her friend Tiffany on stupid bets.

Everyone was happy and Alex felt like he didn't belong there. He felt alone, surrounded by dear friends and people who were nice, but he's alone.

So he went to the front porch and started writing his heart down.

 _The cup is not half empty as pessimists say  
As far as he's sees nothings left in the cup  
A whole cup full of nothing for him to indulge  
Since the voice of ambition has long since been shut up_

 _A singer, a writer, he's not dreaming now of going nowhere  
He gave heed to nothing, and all that he was  
Is just a tragedy_

He was writing fluidly, caught up in his own world yet again, when the voice he was waiting to hear spoke:

"Do you have a song to go with those lyrics?"

Alex smiled before turning his head up to look at Piper.

"Do you have the habit of sneaking on people? Because it is awful."

Alex joked but stood up, properly watching Piper.

She was tall, thin, skinny, blonde and had a nice pair of legs that could go for days, and _GOD,_ she was wearing skinny jeans and a T-Shirt with the logo of no other band but THE CURE, and it happened to be one of Alex's favorites and a black leather jacket, almost exactly as the one he was wearing.

"You look amazing." he blurted out.

Piper blushed, smiled and thanked him.

"Shall we go inside? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Oh, yeah, what an idiot. What can I offer you?" Alex said awkwardly.

"A beer would be fine" Piper said as they both entered the party.

* * *

Seven beers and four hours later they were again outside, but this time on the back porch, both covered in blankets, laying on the grass, watching the sky as it began to dawn, Alex felt like he was 300 years old and he knew Piper forever.

It was like they both met before, died and reincarnated only to be destined to meet again.

Piper felt the same way.

"Is it totally crazy that I feel like I've known you forever?" Piper asked him.

Alex didn't immediately answered. He had his eyes closed but he managed to smile.

"I'm falling asleep, and no, it's not crazy." he said, finally opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her.

They kept staring at each other.

Communicating.

Alex turned his body so he was on his left side, his head on his hand.

Piper mimicked the move and they still looked at each other.

"It is stupid, you know?"

"I know."

Alex said and then they found themselves kissing each other like they've done it a thousand times before.

* * *

A/N: I hope it's not too strange picturing Alex as a teenager boy.

Some things are based off Degrassi: The Next Generation, including the band name and the lyrics off the first song.

The second song is actually Poetic Tragedy, by The Used.


End file.
